Blade breakers take another on!
by Pretearwings
Summary: (chapter 11 and 12 up!) It's Kenny's worst nightmare come true...for Kai...it's his history coming back...look out Bladebreakers! Rachels here.............and she want to do anything to make them win!
1. A new person to some, old friend to one!

Rach+Kai – this is it! THE RACH AND KAI FIC! I'm so hyper! I hope you like it! R&R PLEASE!!!!! 

Kai- Rachel?

Rachel- that's me…

Kai- do I know you?

*Both Rachel and Rach+Kai face fault and hit the ground* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Bladebreakers were in Max's shop. Max, Kenny, Tyson and Ray were talking about practice and how it had been going. Kai leaned again the wall…thinking…what of kai didn't know, when the door opened and two people walked in. Mr Dickinson (is it I or e…oh well!) and a girl with her hands behind her back followed Mr Dickinson inside. 

"Hay Mr D!" Tyson said looking up at them. Kai stared at the girl _she reminds me of someone…who… _Kenny looked up, at Mr D, then the girl. 

"AHHH!" He panicked and ran behind Tyson, who sweatdropped, along with the girl too. 

"What's up chief?" Ray asked. 

"Hay lil bro!" the girl grinned widely. Kenny grabbed his laptop and ran out the door. "That's nice…I say hi and off he goes…" she shook her head.

Then Kai spoke "Who are you kid?"

"I'll have you know Kai, that I am older than your team-mates so don't call me a kid…I'm Rachel…like you really wanted to know…Kenny's older sister."

"Older sister!" Every BB face faulted apart from kai. Rachel laughed. She wore blue trainers and a pair of baggy jeans, a black t-shirt and little plastic Beyblades for earrings. She had bright green emerald eyes and her longish brown hair in a ponytail 

"Rachel…being Kenny's sister has more access to information and would like to help the team." Mr D said smiling. Rachel pulled out a laptop from behind her back. But on her fore arms were something quiet peculiar. She wore light blue versions of Kai's gloves. Everyone stopped at started. Kai looked at Rachels, then his own, seeing that they were the same apart from colour. 

"That's not normal…" Ray said. Tyson nudged Kai 

"Maybe, she's a fan of yours" he sniggered. Kai sighed, Tyson was as dumb as every. They're way a laugh 

"No Ty…you got it all wrong…" she opened her laptop… "Morning ruby" 

"HAY! ABOUT TIME!" blared the laptop 

"Well So-rry!" Rachel sighed… "This is Ruby moon, you guys…" 

"Well…you must be the Bladebreakers…" 

"Is that a…" But Rachel cut Tyson off 

"Yep…my bit-beast Ruby moon! But back to what I was saying. Ruby can you bring up the picture for me?" There was a buzzing sound of Ruby working. 

"Here you go." Ruby said. Rachel showed the picture to everyone there. Ray, Tyson and Max moved forward to look 

"No way!" Ray said. 

"Yes way. That picture is of me when I was nine…and that other person is my best friend, and yet I still can't find him. He moved away after this picture was taken…" 

"What was that guy called?" max asked as Tyson looked from the picture to kai, and back to the picture time and time again. 

"His name? His name was…Kai." Everyone turned to kai. 

"It looks like Kai and all" Tyson said. Kai got up and walked over. He looked at the picture. Even though he hah thought he had never seen this picture before in his life. You had to admit that, that kid in the picture looked like him. Rachel smiled. 

"So…you can Beyblade?" Kai asked. 

"Yes…" 

"Battle?" 

"Your on…but be warned, I had a very good teacher!" 

"But Kai!" Tyson butted in "Kenny was fixing your blade…um…before he left." Kai sighed and Rachel suddenly vanished. She walked over to Max's dad. She spoke to him and he nodded. He went through a door and appeared with a big blue toolbox. Rachel walked back over and sat down. 

"I was hoping he'd got it back. I sent some parts of a Beyblade I'd been modifying to Judy in America, to see what she thought…" Rachel told them. Kai gave Rachel his blade and she sat there looking at it "I know!" she rummaged around in the toolbox and pulled out a dark blue attack ring "I developed this attack ring, it's much better than your normal attack ring." She took the old attack ring of Kai's blade and put the new one on. "That should do it!" She gave it back to kai. "I suggest that you get to grips with the new attack ring because I'm not sure it works ok…Judy should have got the bugs out I hope" 

"Whatever…" kai said closing his eyes. 

"I'll battle you tomorrow instead, by the river at 3, See ya there!" And Rachel walked out followed by Mr D. Kai opened is eyes and let his Beyblade rip. It flew in completely the wrong direction and headed for Max's dad. Lucky he ducked and it smacked into the wall. 

"You know kai…I don't think she was kidding… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

So? What do you all think! Please tell me! Thanks!

Rach+Kai


	2. Win Or Draw!

Rach+Kai – Chapter 2 yes! *Rachel- She's hyper again…* sure am! Please read and review folks! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_3:05 and counting…where were those boys? _Rachel stood next to the bridge that went over the river looking down at the ground. She was wearing a light blue vest top and dark blue baggy pants with a silver belt. She to had a white scarf around her neck like Kai. She heard running feet and looked up. She stood up off the wall so the wind caught her hair, which was down and caught the scarf so he blew to one side. There were the boys including Kenny. They all stopped to stare at her. _That's not possible…_ thought kai. 

"That's creepy" Tyson said as Kai and Rachel pulled out there blades. _If he is my best friend then…he'll recognise ruby… _Rachel thought. 

"Ready…" 

"You bet your Beyblade, I am…" 

"Kai talks like that a lot…"Kenny whispered to Tyson… 

"Then maybe…those two did know each other…" Tyson said 

"3,2,1…LET IT RIP!" They cried in unison. 

"Go Dranzer!" 

"Let's get him RUBY MOON!" The blades clashed together a few times. 

"Your not bad…for a kid" 

"Nether are you kid…but lets get the fireworks on show" Rachel grinned, "It's time! Ruby moon!" 

"Dranzer!" The two bit-beasts came out there blades. 

"Chief…ruby moon is a fire type bit-beast like Kai's Dranzer is, chief…chief!" Dizzi shouted but Kenny and the others were starring at Ruby moon. Ruby (short for Ruby moon) was a horse, a big one that was red with a fire tail and mane. It's eyes, emerald green, twinkling like Rachels. All Kai could was watch as the memories from before the Abbey came back to him in a flash 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai's Memories

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Kai…what's going on?" a girl with big green eyes and long brown hair was stood next to him as a big horse appeared and entered Rachels Beyblade. The girl grabbed on to him and shielded her eyes. Kai grabbed her close and closed his eyes 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*Knock knock*

A 9-year-old Rachel opened her front door and there stood a 9-year-old Kai. 

"Hay Kai." 

"Hay Rach…I have some…um bad news…" 

"What?" 

"In 2 days, im moving to go live with my grandfather somewhere, so I can't see you again." 

"That…that…can't be" Rachel's eyes filled with tears. She suddenly smiled…" I have something I've been meaning to give you" and she ran inside and was back 2 seconds later with a white scarf in her arms. "It's a sort of thank you and going away present…" She tied it round his next and he smiled at her. He then held out a parcel. 

"This is for you. Meet me by the river tomorrow wearing them." 

"Will do!" And Kai started to walk away as Rachel shut the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow…it's been a great day kai…" (Rachel's clothes she'd been given were the ones she had on in the present day.) 

"Yeah…shame I have to go…" He turned round and grabbed a blue rucksack, which was next to a pink one. "This is for you." He held out a matching white scarf to the one he had on. He tied it round her next and her eyes lit up. She gave him a hug. 

"I…" she started crying "don't know what I'm going to do without you kai…" 

"In years to come we'll meet again…I promise…we will be different but I know we will become best friend again…" 

"I know…you're always right…" 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Present Day

*~*~*~*~*~* 

And both bit-beast disappeared as Kai sank to his knees, tying to take in that this…this girl…was his best friend… Rachel picked up the two blades that had stopped and ran over to Kai. 

"Kai? Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine…"came Kai's voice. He was looking down but then his eyes focused on a blue blade that was being pushed under his face. He looked up and saw Rachel's face up close and he could see that she looked just like she had done in his memories. She smiled as he picked up his blade. She helped him to stand up. 

"You see now…why I said I had a good teacher?" 

"No…I don't see" Kai shook his head. 

"You…you taught me to Beyblade…but there is something I'd like to ask." Everyone shrugged 

"What?" Tyson asked 

"I was wondering…if you had a spare place on your team…" she smiled. 

"Ask Kai, he's team leader" Max said. 

"So what'd ya think?" 

"Whatever…if you want to…" Kai replied 

"We're on our way to Canada tomorrow so best go talk to Mr D about getting an extra seat." Ray said. Rachel nodded and started to run 

"See ya later kids" and ran round a corner. Kai smiled to himself…she was a nuts girl but yet she was his best friend. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

R&R as usual plzzzzzzzzzz, I will right more and more…promise! 

Rachel- I got my best friend back!

Kai- I'm starting to think you tricked me, or summit…

*Rachel and Rach+Kai both Face Fault*

Kai- what I say!? 

Ok…mental Beyblade characters…never mind…

Rach+Kai 


	3. BB Girl

Rach+Kai – `ello! Ch3…I'm working way to hard… oh well… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kenny and Rachel were stood outside their house waiting for the BBA coach to arrive. There was a peep of a horn and the BBA coach stopped. 

"YO Peeps!" Said Tyson's grandpa from the drivers seat as they got on.

::O-O:: 

Kai was sat at the back of the coach, eyes closed and Tyson, ray and max were at the front. Kenny sat with Ty, Ray and Max but Rach went and sat by herself in the middle looking out the window. She sighed and closed her eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rachel's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*

I wonder…he's so different to how I knew him… I open my eyes and look at him…he hasn't moved at all in the last 10minuets! I thought he would be much more like he way he used to be when he was little. I wonder…he has become so quiet…so unsociable…I don't know if he's even the guy I once new. I let a tear run down my face but I quickly turn my back to Kai so he can't see me cry…oh no…he looked at me. He can't see me like this… 

*~*~*~*~*~*

End Rachel's POV

*~*~*~*~*~* 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai's POV

*~*~*~*~*~* 

She's crying…why though…unlike the Rachel I knew…I wonder…is it because I haven't spoken to her…cause I chanced from how I used to be? I wish I knew what to say…I'm just not the same person anymore… 

*~*~*~*~*~*

End Kai's POV

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kai gets up and moves so he's sat in the next set of chair behind Rachel. She turns with a tear stained face to see if he's looking, only to come nearly face-to-face, nose-to-nose with Kai. 

"AGH!" Rachel screams…she looses her balance and falls off the end of the chairs, on to the floor "Oww…" she sits up on the floor and rubs here head then looked at Kai "I guess you haven't completely changed…the old Kai would have done that too" she said sitting back on her seat. Kai smiled 

"Would I?" 

"You we're always a joker…" Rachel said. 

"Why were you crying?" Kai asked. Rachel blushed 

"Well…i…um…" she paused and took in a deep breath. "I was thinking about History and how much it doesn't make sense to me any more." She said fast as she clenched her face up and closed her eyes. 

"Listen" Rachel looked at him. 

"What?" 

"Remember I said that when we met again we'd be different which is true. We are…because of my past after I left the old hometown…I went to an abbey to train…I forgot all about you and changed because…" but Rachel cut him off. 

"…Of Voltaire (is that the right spelling?)…I know…Kenny told me everything about the world championships." 

"You see?" 

"Yeah, I see." She pulled out a CD player and was putting the ear phones in when Kai asked her 

"What's on the CD?" 

"Evanescence" and put the ear phones in. the first song that came on was 'bring me to life'…

_(Wake me up!) Make my blood to run! _

_(Can't wake up) Before I come undone! _

_(Save me!) Save me from the nothingness and be crowned _

_Know that I know what I'm without…you can't just leave me… _

_Breathe into me, and make me real _

_Breathe in me tonight. _

Rachel took the head phones off. She was singing about someone. A special someone. 

"Your good with computers aren't you?" kai asked, his eyes closed and leaning back on the chair. 

"Yeah…" 

"Do you know any of the compertion?" 

"Well, we have to out for the pirate bladders…very unpredictable…the Allstarz…White tigers…and Demolition boys…" Kai opened and eye at the Demolition boys being mentioned "there ok…I met them not long ago, you know, Tala and his friends are really nice and help to train kids at a BBA center" 

"Whatever" Kai said. Rachel did a pretend punch on kai… 

"Oh be quiet!" and both of them laughed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rach+Kai – OH MY GOD! KAI CAN LAUGH NICELY! HE'S SO CUTE! *Pinches Kai's cheek*

Kai- Knock it off please.

Rach- Leave him alone!

*Both Rach+Kai and Kai look at Rachel…*

Rach- WHAT! What i do!


	4. Fly to the past

Rach+Kai- well…yellow! I'm on a high! *Zooms around room*

Rachel and Kai both – O-O;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

They reached the airport late. They stood inside the airport with bags. Rachel with a bag in her hands, Kai a bag slung over his left shoulder, Ray a bag on his back, Kenny with a small bag in one hand, max a bag slung over his right shoulder. Tyson was sat on top of his bag. Rachel whispered something to Ray and Ray smiled. He walked next to Tyson. 

"OI TYSON!!!!" Ray shouted at Tyson, Tyson screamed and fell over backwards, of his bag as the rest of the group laughed at him. Rachel looked at Kai and smiled, he smiled back. They finally got on the plane and Mr D pointed out the set of seats, Mr D sat next to Tyson's grandpa. Rachel sat down first as Tyson and Max sat behind her and behind them Ray and the chief. Rachel saw this…_great…I'm next to Kai…_ Kai looked at them seeing the only seat was next to Rachel, who appeared to looking out the window even though it was pretty hard to see anything, cause it was so dark. 

::O-O:: 

It was 5 or 10 minuets into flight and most were a sleep. Rachel was still facing the window, even though it was pitch black. She was forcing herself to stay awake. Kai was awake. Rachel gave a sigh and let the sleep she'd been holding back, engulf her… she slipped from her window perch and her head lightly rested on Kai's shoulder. _Well…this is new…_

::O-O:: 

They were coming into land and Kai had been asleep with his head resting on top of Rachel's. Everyone else was awake and Tyson leaned over and saw that they were asleep. 

"WAKE UP!" He yelled at them. Both jumped awake and smacked their heads together 

"Tyson!" Rachel shouted and turned to face him as Kai just sat there, not moving. "What's wrong with you!" 

"We're landing," he said simply. Rachel face faulted and kai sweat dropped. A stress mark appeared on Rachel's head 

"I'm going to kill you TYSON!" Tyson grinned and sat down. 

::O-O:: 

They reached the hotel at Lunchtime. Rachel was bored and so decided to go explore. Her room was next door to the rest of the team who all shared a room. She walked outside and stood in the cool breeze until a voice called her name 

"Rachel!" She went to turn but caught her foot on something and landed on her face "Are you ok?" asked the voice, a boy's voice. Rachel looked up to see a red haired boy 

"TALA!" Rachel shouted as he helped her up " how are you?" 

"Great thanks" 

"That's so good to hear!" Rachel smiled but then there was a grumble and Rachel sweatdropped as Tala gave a sheepish grin. 

"Come on…" Rachel grabbed Tala's arm and pulled him back into her hotel. There thy found the rest of the Bladebreakers eating and so left Tala with them unable to stay herself for the fear of throwing up over everyone because of Tyson's eaten habits. Kai agreed and they both went out side. They sat on a grassy slop talking when a voice rang out. 

"RACHEL! KAI!" Both stopped talking and looked left in the direction of the voice. It was Emily, she ran down the slop from the top but fell over and skidded right past them to the bottom. While Emily was picking herself up, the rest of her team, the allstarz, came over to kai and Rachel. 

"Hey kai" Michael said "nice to see you again" Kai nodded in agreement. Then Eddy piped up 

"Who's she?" everyone looked at Rachel who blushed. By this time Emily had joined them. 

"She's Kenny's sister, Rachel" Emily said and Rachel nodded. 

"Right." Eddy said. 

"EMILY!" a girls voice shouted 

"Mariah" Emily said as the pink haired girl flew towards her friend. She spotted Rachel 

"Rachel! You're here too!" Mariah beamed and everyone sweatdropped including the rest of the white tigers who had joined them. 

"Great to see you to Mariah" Rachel said through gasps as Mariah hugged her. Then Mariah turned as did her team and soon followed everyone else, Tala and the Bladebreakers had just come out of the hotel. 

"RAY!" Mariah screamed and Ray ducked as Mariah came towards him, and she fell onto the floor face first. Rachel and Kai stood up. 

"I'm going for a walk," Rachel announced. She really wanted to get away from everyone 

"I'll come too," Kai said and the two walked of as everyone started chatting madly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rach+Kai – FINALLY! IT'S HERE!!!!!!!!

Rachel- About time. 

**DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER, APART FROM MY LIFE!**


	5. Old friends battle again!

Rach+Kai- it's about time I had another chapter typed up! I have over 30 chapters written but only 4 typed up…

Rachel- yep!

Rach+Kai- AND ZEO IS EVIL! (I've been watching V force way too much…)

Kai- ok…that's nice…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel and Kai were stood talking or rather not talking. 

"Hay Kai" 

"Hum?" Kai looked at Rachel 

"Can I have a look at Dranzer…in action…I want to record some results and stats" 

"Sure…" Kai got his Dranzer and shooter out. 

"Dranzer! GO!" Rachel opened her laptop and Dranzer was let rip! 

"Ruby, can you give me a parts scan?" 

"Yep!" On the screen a picture of kai's blade appeared, divided so each part could be seen. 

"That attack ring has really increased power from your old attack ring. Overall anyways…" Rachel stopped and looked down to see kai's blade below her. She looked at Kai who was holding up his shooter with a grin on his face. Dranzer flew into Kai's hand and Rachel new what it was…a challenge. 

"You want a beybattle?" Kai nodded as Rachel put her laptop away "Than a beybattles what you're going to get! The student can always surpass the teacher" She grinned as she and kai got ready to launch. 

"NOT ALWAYS!" Kai let it rip 

"RUBY GO! BEAT HIM!" 

The two blades clashed and sparks flew then Ruby put on a chase. The blade went up a tree followed by Kai's blade. They went across a long branch and back to the ground with Dranzer landing on ruby moon 

"RUBY!" Rachel shouted, a look of concern coming over her face. Ruby fort the attack off and Rachel smiled. Kai and Rachel were breathing heavily because of the energy used. Ruby and Dranzer came out the blades and glared at each other. 

"Dranzer! Flame sabour!" 

"Ruby! Attack! Molten fire hoof!" 

The two bit-beast burst into flame and headed towards each other. Ruby running and Dranzer flying. The two bit-beasts collided with a white light that sent both Rachel and Kai flying backwards. Rachel hit a tree and Kai hit a rail. Kai got slowly up first. Rachel sat up and shook her head. 

"That wasn't normal…was it?" She got up and walked to the dish. Both blades next to each other lay in the dish. Kai walked into the dish and picked both blades up. 

"Here" He through Rachel's pink blade at Rachel who caught it. 

They set back off quickly to the hotel since it was getting dark. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"There's usually good stuff on around parts like these" Kai looked at Rachel "I'm going to look at the notice board" 

They were stood at the bottom of the stairs. Kai nodded and went up as Rachel walked left. She came to a big board with flyers on. _Today's the…5th June…what's this? _She spotted a yellow and blue flyer, she read it: 

_Fun festival for all the family! _

**_LET'S BEYBLADE! _**

_5th June at Main Street. _

_Starts 5pm, be there or be beaten! _****

Rachel thought that sounded good. She looked at her watch…it was 4:15, she'd go tell the others about it. She smiled to herself and ran all the way back to the rooms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rach+Kai- Typed in time for the weekend!

Rachel- when's it going up?

Kai- Erm?

Rach+Kai-em…soon? So…R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!! THANK YOU!


	6. FESTIVAL TIME!

Rach+Kai- HELLO!!!!!

Rachel- what's up with you?

Rach+Kai- I'm ill with a cold and I have just seen the whole V force series…it's depressing really.

Rachel- The series?

Rach+Kai- NO! I mean because I've seen it all it's depressing.

Kai- just get on with it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel opened the guy's door, 

"Hi guy's!" Everyone looked up bar Kai 

"Hay, what's up sis?" Kenny asked. 

"Well there's a really cool festival going on tonight, do you guys wanna go…I'm not going by myself." 

"FESTIVAL! THAT MEANS FOOD!" Everyone sweatdropped 

"I'll come too!" max add 

"And don't forget me" Ray grinned 

"ME TOO!" Kenny shouted. Rachel walked over to kai 

"What about you?" 

"……" 

"Ok…next time I wont ask!" She grinned the walked out the door and they heard the door to the next room being slammed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was 4:45 and Rachel was just putting on what she was going to wear, a red long sleeved t-shirt with a white short sleeved t-shirt over the top. She put on black jeans and put a big thick black headband on. (Rach+Kai- a proper headband, not the one Max's mum wears.) She picked up her bag, a multicoloured bag and slung it over her head and onto her shoulder. 

She was just shutting the door when Ty and the others came out from next door. 

"Hi guys" Rachel grinned 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

By 5:15 the team had mostly split up. Ray had gone of with the white tigers, Ty, Max and Kenny had gone of. Emily was with Rachel and Kai…lets just say he's being moody and isn't having fun. 

Rachel and Emily were walking about when they came across a lad with a pile of prizes 

"Can any one beat me? Will someone else try?" 

"I will!" Emily piped up. It was a game where you had 2 balls but you had to knock down three cans, Emily missed with both balls. 

"I'll take you on." Rachel stepped up next to the lad; he was about 12 she'd say. She beat him and Emily said 

"Get one of those dolls that looks like kai" She nudged Rachel. 

"Emily!" Rachel blushed. 

"She'll take one of those!" Emily pointed to the Kai dolls. The man in charge of the stand handed a kai doll to Rachel. 

"Thanks Em." 

"It's ok!" Emily grinned and Rachel sweatdropped. 

It was getting late so everyone started to make there way back. Rachel saw the pirate bladders, one she noticed in particular, the Capt. Tom. _He reminds me of someone… _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rachel was having a dream…more like a nightmare. Kai was facing off against Tom but in the first match out of the three they were to have, Kai blade was completely shattered, and kai's Dranzer chip snapping in two. 

_Rachel, help me, believe in me, believe in kai_

Rachel woke with a start. She hugged her knees, _i do believe._ She sat there staring at the wall. She looked at doll sat on her table, the kai doll. She got up and picked it up. _Believe me, I do believe._

Kai felt something burning his palm, Dranzer was glowing, and Kai looked but dismissed it as nothing… even though if Kai had just listened to what Dranzer said it could have changed everything…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rach+Kai- ANOTHER ONE DONE! YAY!

Rachel- good.

Kai- R&R so she will shut up.

Rach+Kai- WHAT WAS THAT?

Kai-O-o…nothing…

Rachel- I just found out…my surname is Dale…Rachel dale 

Rach+Kai- is that for real?

Kai- who knows...  
  



	7. First match set

Rosali- hello! Disclaimer! Don't own Beyblade!

Kai- who are you?

Rosali- 0.o…sorry! Wrong story! *Runs out*

Kai-strange…

Rach+Kai- let's get on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rachel woke next morning feeling very happy and excited. She got up and picked up her Beyblade. Ruby moon appeared beside her 

"This is it Ruby! Canadian tournament! HERE WE COME!" 

"Indeed Rachel." Rachel got dressed wearing a light blue vest top and dark blue baggy pants with a silver belt, her white scarf and her blue gloves. (Rach+Kai- sometimes Kai's are called his arm protectors or something like that) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The match's were set, if they wanted to get to the finals there'd have to work hard because they had their work cut out for them. 

The first match of the tournament was the Bladebreakers vs. Blade Marinas. The other team consisted of three girls:

Name: Sandy (Team leader)

Hair: Blond long straight

Eyes: Bright blue eyes

Blade attack: Shark bladez

Blade color: deep blue

Clothes: dark blue t-shirt, white mini skirt and white boots

Name: Rosie (2nd command)

Hair: Dark blue short hair

Eyes: green

Blade attack: Dolphin splash

Blade color: light blue

Clothes: lilac vest top, dark blue pants and black shoes

Name: Sophia

Hair: black short hair

Eyes: brown

Blade attack: Whale wave

Blade color: black

Clothes: black t-shirt, black cargo pants and black shoes

It was Tyson vs. Sandy, Max vs. Rosie and Kai vs. Sophia. The classic dish was to be used for all three matches. The team to win the most matches out of 3 would win. Tyson and Sandy walked up to the dish. 

"Welcome one and all to the first match of the tournament!" Jazzman shouted. "It's the Blade Marinas Vs. the world champs! THE BLADEBREAKERS!" 

"All this is going to go to Tyson's head" Max said but Tyson was getting ready and focused. 

"You ready?" 

"YOU BET I AM!" Tyson shouted back to Sandy. 

"3,2,1…" Jazzman shouted 

"LET IT RIP!" Sandy and Tyson shouted. The blades were let rip. 

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouted "Victory tornado attack!" 

"Looks like Tyson wants to finish this early Brad" AJ toppers voice sounded out 

"We'll have to wait and see AT!" 

"It's AJ, Brad." 

"Go Shark bladez attack!" As Tyson tornado hit Sandy blade, Sandy's blade suddenly sprouted sharp blades, which chipped at Tyson's blade. Tyson moved back, 

"That's just great…" Tyson said 

"TYSON!" someone shouted. He turned round and saw that Rachel was stood up. "Use your attack to get on top!" Tyson looked at her _on top? What does she mean? _Suddenly it clicked 

"Go Dragoon, take flight! 

"Took him long enough" Rachel complained. 

"NOW!" Tyson's blade went up in the air and Sandy stared in horror as it landed on top of her blade, her attack was total useless! 

"DRAGOON! HYPER VICTORY TORNADO ATTACK!" The whole area was caught by the tornado and Rachel and Kenny were nearly swept away. But max grabbed Rachel and Ray got hold of Kenny. When the tornado stopped, Sandy's blade was lying outside of the dish. 

"First match to TYSON of the BLADEBREAKERS!" 

"GO TYSON!" Rachel cheered 

"Nice going Ty!" 

"Yeah! Try and keep it up in your other matches!" Ray joked as Tyson walked up to him. Tyson gave a pretend swipe at Ray but he hit Rachel. 

"OWWWW!!!!! TYSON!!!" 

"Erm…oops?" Tyson sweatdropped and gave a sheepish grin. Max got up and walked over to the dish. Tyson sat down and cheered "GO MAXY!" Max over at the dish, turned and grinned 

"Thanks Ty!" Max looked at his opponent, Rosie. 

"Your too soft max, which will be your fall down." Rosie grinned 

"My bite is worse than my bark!" Max said, as the both got ready to launch… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rach+Kai: I was planning on putting all three battles in this chappy but it would be soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! So I'll put it in the next one!

Ray- how come I don't get to fight?

Rach+Kai- just because *pushes Ray out of room* R&R&R&R&R&R! (Read & review & review & review & review & review) *faints* 


	8. Who's got bite and who's got bark!

Ray- I've taken Kai's place! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Cough* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kai- Ray? What are you doing?

Ray- Hahaha…um oh hi kai! I'm um just doing the um... disclaimer…yeah! Disclaimer! DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!

Rach+Kai- Hay Ray, Kai

Kai- horses eat hay

Rachel- my horse doesn't!

Everyone else- *sigh*

Rachel- WHAT!? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"In 3,2,1 and..." 

"LET IT RIP!" Max and Rosie shouted. Max's green blade and Rosie's light blue blade clashed together a few times and raced round and round the dish. 

"HEAVY VIPER WALL!" Max cried and Rosie's blade flew out of the stadium. 

"OH YEAH! WAY TO GO MAXY!" Tyson shouted. Max walked over, 

"Piece of cake!" 

"CAKE!" Tyson shouted. 

"You just had to say it." Rachel and Kenny said in unison. Tyson started to jump around. 

"Let's go get some food!" Tyson grabbed Max. 

"Kai's not done his match yet" Rachel turned to Kai who moved from his place lent against the wall. 

"This match means nothing…we've already advanced…let them go" Kai said as he walked up to the dish. 

"Oh…ok…" Rachel whispered to herself as Ray, Kenny, Max and Tyson got up to leave. Rachel sat down. 

"You not coming?" Tyson asked 

"No…I want to get some data on Dranzer's flame sabour and Volcano emission (sp? V force attack)." Rachel watched them run out, _oh kai…_ Kai turned and saw them run out, he looked behind at Rachel _why is she still here?_ Rachel smiled at Kai and opened her laptop. _Ok ruby, take a good look, your going to learn flame sabour..._

"3,2,1…" 

"Go Dranzer! Let it rip!" 

"Go Wale wave!" A wave of water appeared from no-where 

"Flame sabour!" Kai shouted _this is it ruby_

"Go ruby, get that info on that attack" A few years ago, 2 in fact, Emily and Rachel had become close friends and Emily had taught Rachel how to use data and collect data, e.g. graph scans, bit beast analyses and recording attacks etc. Ruby downloaded information on the attack flame sabour. "Well done ruby" 

"Thank you" The laptop said. Rachel closed her laptop and got up as Kai walked over 

"Nice battle" Rachel said. 

"…" Kai walked past her 

"MORON!" Rachel shouted. Kai turned "I stay here to watch your match unlike the rest of the team and you total blank me out…I hate you, do you know that?" And Rachel ran out tears falling from her face. Kai stared after her._ It's not the same anymore Rachel, that's what you've got to realise... _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel lay on her bead looking at the downloaded file on her laptop when there was a knock at the door 

"Door's open" Rachel called. She sat up as Kai opened the door. "What do you want?" 

"To talk" 

"I have nothing to say…" but then there was at least 3 different screams from next door. "What the…" 

"Tyson and Max are on sugar highs." 

"Oh…um…Kai?" Kai looked at her "I didn't mean what I said earlier…I just can't get over how much you've changed" 

"If you hadn't come back in to my life I may have never remembered you…" kai said walking over to the window. 

"Point taken" Kai turned and smiled "Oh my god! The old sourpuss actually cracked a smile!" Rachel laughed 

"You've been taking to many lessons from Tyson" and he laughed to. He headed over to the door and walked out, closing it on the way. Rachel smiled to herself, there way hope yet. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rach+Kai- YAY!

Kai- I smiled…why?

Rach+Kai- JUST BECAUSE!

Kai- what have you eaten?

Rach+Kai- MARIK2004 GAVE ME A BONBON!

Rachel- great just R&R and maybe she'll calm down.

Rach+Kai- I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Cough* MAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *dies*

Kai- finally… 


	9. Your kidding!

Ray- hello!

Kai- why are you here again?

Ray- I have no idea…*walks out*

Kai- strange…

RK (Rach+Kai)- I AM FINALLY GETTING REVIEWS KEEP IT UP PLEASE! (plus, sorry about any spelling mistakes!) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rachel woke slowly…she must have fallen asleep in the afternoon. She reached out for her alarm clock…it wasn't there! She sat up and saw that the cock was half way across the room. She walked over and picked up the clock. 7:00 O'clock. _Hold on it was 7:45 when I came back…oh no!_ Rachel ran out the door and ran into the boy's room. Everyone starred at her 

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" 

"You missed the match…" kai simply said. Rachel ran over to kai 

"I WHAT!!!" 

"We went to wake you but you threw your alarm clock at me!" Ray said. 

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" 

"No we're not Rachel." Kai said. 

"That explains why my alarm clock was on the floor…" Rachel thought out loud. "You guys…did win…right?" 

"Cause we did! WE'RE WORLD CHAMPS!" Tyson shouted 

"We're up against the demolition boys and new rules are in play" Kenny told Rachel 

"Demolition boys…new rules," Rachel thought and nodded, she then ran to Kenny "WHAT NEW RULES??" she shouted, everyone sweatdropped. 

"Well, we have spilt into 2 teams of 2, with one person not bladeing for the rest of the tournament, 4 people will be in the dish at the same time" Rachel nodded 

"So who's with who?" 

"Ray volunteered to stay out the rest of the tournament" 

"So I'm in it?" Rachel asked 

"Yes." Ray said, "I thought you'd like it because you haven't seen any action yet" 

"Max is with Tyson and…your with kai," Kenny told Rachel _why me?_ Rachel thought. 

"OK!" Rachel grinned, "I'll see you guy's later, I gotta go train." Rachel ran out the door closing it behind her _what is she up too?_ Kai wondered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"GO RUBY!" Rachel launched ruby for the seventh time. They'd been practicing the 'flame sabour' for about 2 hours and now it was getting quite dark. Rachel was really tired and had cuts and bruises all over her. Suddenly a blue blade flew in the bey stadium taking Rachel by surprise 

"Go ruby…" Rachel shouted her voice weak "fl…" but she fell to the floor in a faint and her blade stopped. The blue blade flew put the dish and was caught by none other than kai. He had come to see how her training was going. He walked over to Rachel and picked up her blade, it almost seemed damaged as if it had been set on fire. He put both blades in his pocket and looked at Rachel again. He picked her carefully up and carried her back to the hotel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

There was a knock at the door and Max ran to open it. Ray was sat on a chair starring into space ad Tyson and Max had been talking with Kenny. Max opened the door. 

"What happened?" Max asked as Kai walked in. Kenny, Ray and Tyson moved to different sides of one of the bed that kai put Rachel on. 

"She was pushing herself so much, to much for her body to handle." Kai finally answered Max's Question. There was a groan and Rachel opened her eyes 

"What the? How'd I get here?" She asked. 

"Kai carried you" Tyson said 

"He did?" Rachel put her hand on her head and closing her eyes thinking about what happened. "My blade!" she said her eyes flicking open wide "where's my blade!" Rachel voice sounded worried. Kai dug in his pocket and pulled out the blade "my poor blade" Rachel took it from Kai "thanks" She stood up and walked out the room to her own. 

"What is she doing?" Tyson asked 

"She's going to fix her blade" Dizzi answered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

This chapter really just explained the new rules for the tournament.

Rachel- Yeah I get to blade!

Kai- with me…great

Rachel- ahhh...poor little kai

* Chases Rachel out the room*

It's going to be a long night *sigh* (P.S!!!! DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!) 


	10. Beat that! We beat you!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!

Kai- ok…think they got the message…

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"First of two match's won by Bladebreakers!" It was now Tala and Spencer vs. Rachel and kai 

"Spencer…"Kai growled, kai hated him ever since he beaten Kai and had taken Dranzer away from him. Rachel was stood next to him. He grabbed his blade tight when he felt a hand on his. He looked at Rachel 

"We can beat them…together" Kai walked forward. Rachel looked then walked up too._ He still doesn't know about teamwork! _ Tala and Spencer on one side blades out and Rachel and Kai the other with blades out 

"You are going down Tala" Rachel said 

"Tough talk" Tala said 

"You should listen to Rachel, she's right" Kai said 

"GO KAI!" Tyson shouted "GO RACHEL! YOU CAN BEAT THEM EASILY!" 

"3,2,1…" 

"Go Dranzer!" 

"GO Ruby!" 

"Go Seaborg!" 

"Go Wolborg" 

The blade clashed smashed and slammed each other. 

"Go Seaborg!" Seaborg appeared "ATTACK!" A huge wave of water appeared. Kai looked and starred, he couldn't even hear Rachel shouting at him but then he heard 

"RUBY! USE FLAME SABOUR!" His mind suddenly cast back to the night before, he now knew why her blade had been badly burned. They had been learning that move. 

"But that's Kai's move!" Tala shouted. Kai saw that Ruby had bust into flame and she protected him but at what cost. Rachel fell to her knees next to kai, breathing heavily. Ruby was wobbling. Kai starred at Rachel. He bent down and helped her up, holding her around the waist and her arm around his shoulders. 

"I have an idea…" kai said slowly and quietly to Rachel 

"I'm all ears…" 

"Can use summon another flame sabour?" 

"Maybe" 

"A twin flame sabour might beat them" Rachel looked at Kai hope filling her eyes 

"Good idea" she smiled "RUBY MOON!" 

"DRANZER!" both paused and looked at each other exchanging quick nods. 

"TWIN FLAME SABOUR!" They both shouted. Tala and Spencer stood a bit confused as the two bit-beasts Ruby Moon and Dranzer burst into fire and twisted round and round and the flew around Wolborg and Seaborg. All Tala and Spencer could do was stand and stare. 

"AND THE BLADEBREAKERS WIN!" Jazzman shouted and the fire vanished. And only the pink and blue blades of Rachel and Kai were left standing. Rachel let go of Kai and sat on the floor. 

"Bladeing is really bad for my throat" Rachel complained. Kai helped her up again and helped to walk her back over to there team as Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny ran towards them 

"That was so cool!" 

"Since when did you know Flame sabour sis?" 

"My question…why didn't you tell me that you were learning that move." 

"I thought it would be handy as a back up attack or in this case a twin attack." 

Mr D walked over to them and smiled as the rest of the team smiled back bar kai and Rachel. Rachel gave more of a grimace smile and, he did nothing, he was concentrating on helping Rachel. They walked out and Kai helped Rachel back to the hotel. 

***************

Kai closed the door to Rachel's room; she was sleeping soundly to get her strength back. He walked back into the room next door. Mr D was there. 

"I have some news for you," 

"What?" Tyson asked 

"Rachel, after the tournament, will no longer be part of the Bladebreakers..." but he was interrupted 

"But she's one of us!" Max said 

"She is one of the Bladebreakers…always…I am captain, she has a right to stay" Kai said. Everyone looked at Kai. This was the first time he had spoken about something so strongly. 

"Yes but she is needed by the BBA to help the Bladebreakers" Mr D said. 

Soon after, Mr D left a spirit dampened Bladebreakers with the job of telling Rachel that soon they would be back down to just 5 members instead of 6. Max spoke up 

"I have an idea to make Rachel's time with us a great one…" and he explained his plan to everyone who seemed to agree. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

FINALLY!!!!!!!!!

Kai- dramatic battle…boring!

Rachel- shut up kai, you couldn't any better

Kai- ok then…

Rachel- *grins* he always listens to me! 


	11. Let's cheer Rachel up!

HI FOLKS! Chapter 11 at last! Here we go!  
I'm now JFA! I'm working on this again at last!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel was sat on a chair listening with disbelieving eyes. She had to leave her brother, her team, her friends…she didn't want that, just as they stopped telling her Rachel got up and ran out crying, Kenny went to go after her but Kai stopped him. Rachel just needed time alone and he new that.

Rachel was sat on a hill looking out into the sunshine; she buried her head in her arms on her knees when kai appeared. Rachel didn't notice him until he spoke scaring her half to death.

"It doesn't mean because you have to leave, you won't be with us in spirit…"

"Maybe, but it won't be the same" Rachel looked down again, a tear splashing on to the ground.

"Come with me" Kai got up and helped Rachel up and held her hand pulling her along behind him.

They came to a grassy slop with the Bladebreakers stood talking

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, kai letting go of her hand.

"We want to make you something…" Max pulled out a video camera and grinned alone with Tyson.

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" A smile appeared on Rachel's face. She thought they never would do anything like this, not even for her, before she could control it tears were flowing down her face

"Are you ok? Kai asked. Rachel laughed

"Honest I am!" she smiled the most Kai had ever seen.

~ ^_^ ~

Before long everyone was happy, Rachel sat with Kai near the top of the slop while the rest of the team was at the bottom of the slope.

"Wave guys!" Max shouted holding the camcorder pointing it at Rachel and Kai. Rachel waved back but Kai didn't, Rachel pretended to punch Kai and they both laughed, soon enough though the two had been dragged down the slop and now Rachel and the chief we're being chased by Tyson, Ray and Max. Kai stood watching and then accidentally tripped Rachel who landed in the water; she glared at Kai, her hair stuck to her face. She got out the small river and ran after kai and managed to get hold of him. She couldn't pull him into the water on her own so Tyson, Ray and Kenny helped causing all of them to fall in but max cause he was taping. Kai sat there giving death daggers to Rachel is blue hair stuck to his face while his team roared with laugher but soon Rachel was running away laughing like a loony with kai in close pursuit. Every now and again, someone would pop out and try and stop her but she was fast soon enough though, kai caught her. He dragged her kicking and shouting and laughing all at the same time and pushed her in the water and Kai pushed in everyone else, taking the camcorder from Max and pushing him in to and taped it.

"Say cheese!"

"FOOD!" Tyson shouted back causing everyone to laugh

Soon it was late and the wet Bladebreakers were making there way back to the hotel.

~ ^_^ ~

Max handed her the tape labelled 'Bladebreakers and Rachel, Canada.'

"You guys don't know how much this means to me…" Rachel smiled, tears threatening again. She went into her own room.

"I hope I wont be forgotten, I hope they haven't forgotten Hilary…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hallo!  
Yes I have finally started to type this story again. Yay! I heard you shout…  
Well that sounds good but it's 21:55, I'm going to bed!  
Isaac- yes no more embarrassing me for tomorrow!  
I know, I'm going away  
Kai- embarrassing? I don't get it that bad…I don't think  
*Evil grin*  
Then you're seen nothing yet….  
Isaac + Kai- meep!  
REVIEW! Sorry it's short!


	12. Make or Bladebreakers!

Okies! I'm back but I have exams starting tomorrow for a week so I don't know how much I'm going to get done.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It comes down to this! THE FINAL OF THE CANADIAN TOURNAMENT!!!!!!" Jazz man shouted as the crowd roared, clapped and cheered. "It's the team of the hour, the world champions, the Bladebreakers!" Out walked the Bladebreakers. Rachel not looking happy since this was her last battle. "Also the Bladebreakers send a huge goodbye to one of their team-mates, good luck in the future Rachel!" Rachel turned to the rest of the Bladebreakers, gob smacked. Max, Tyson, Ray and Kenny pointed to kai.

"It was his idea!" Tyson said before Kai kicked the back of his knee making him fall over.

"Thanks anyways guys!" Rachel smiled.

"Next is the PIRATE BLADERS!" Tyson and max walked up to the bowl as Ash, a black haired brown-eyed boy and Joey, a blonde haired blue-eyed boy, both 14, walking up to the dish.

"Let's have a look at there Stats shall we AJ?"

"I think so Brad!"

"Tyson our world champ is still one unbeaten in these tournaments and Max by his side in this double match, they make an unbeatable team!"

"We don't much about Joey and Ash but it seems that they are a strong team, with Flamefox and Hareknight on their side, I'm saying this will be a close one!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A CLOSE ONE!?" Tyson shouted angrily at the commentators.

"You can do it TYSON!" Tyson looked at the stand to see Hilary waving to them. "BEAT THEM GOOD! YOU TOO MAX!" Tyson seemed shocked to see Hilary cheering them on rather than shouting at them.

"Rachel, why is Hilary here? Do you know?" Kenny asked. A smile came to Rachel's face.

"Yeah, I know why she's here…but where are the others…" Rachel said looking over at Hilary.

"What do you mean the others?" Kai asked

"Um?" Rachel turned back to her team-mates "What? Oh! You'll find out later!"

"3,2,1…" Jazzman shouted.

"LET IT RIP!" the four bladders shouted at once.

"Let's finish this quick! Go Dragoon!"

"FLAMEFOX!" Ash shouted. A huge red fox appeared with armour and jewels everywhere.

"Draciel!"

"Go Hareknight!" A huge Golden hare came out with gold armour on its chest and Ears.

"Tyson! What are we going to do?" max asked as Hareknight was chasing ad basing in to Draciel.

"I'm a bit busy right now!" Tyson said as Flamefox and Dragoon clashed together, back and forth. Tyson started to get frustrated.

"Dragoon!" Dragoon vanished

"WHERE DID IT GO?!" Ash panicked and Dragoon reappeared.

"HYPER VICTORY TORNADO!!!" Flamefox returned to its blade and flew out. Ash stared at the dish and then turned his head to look at his smoking blade.

"Let's get down to it! Heavy Viper WALL!!!!!" Draciel was now protected and Dragoon knocked the blade out.

"Return to sender!" AJ shouted as Joey caught his blade

"THE BLADEBREAKERS WIN ROUND 1!!!!" Jazzman shouted. Rachel looked at Kai. Kai was stood against the wall, eye's closed and arms folded.

"Well, here we go…" Rachel said

"Let's go…" kai said looking at Rachel, the two nodded and walked up to the dish. Thomas, dark blue/black hair and green eye's and Alex, Brown hair with amber eyes, walked up to the dish.

"Go Ruby moon!

"Go Mystic!"

"Go Dranzer!"

"Go black moon!" Rachel looked shocked at Thomas. Black moon, it wasn't possible.

"NO!" Rachel shouted "NO! YOU CAN'T BE HIM!" She held her head.

"But I am."

"You disappeared with out a trace, everyone thought you were died!" Rachel shouted. Her eyes became slits.

"FIRE ARMOUR ENERGISE!!!!!" Ruby was engulfed in flame, which consumed Dranzer too. The two bit-beasts gained armour and became bigger. Kai looked at Rachel, she was channelling her angry into her blade, her clothes and hair moving in an invisible wind it seemed.

"BLACK MOON!" The big black horse appeared. Rachel could fee that Ruby still had a friendship with Black moon

"Ruby, that was a long time ago…"

"DRANZER!" Kai shouted and took Alex off guard and his blade spun out.

"NO!" Alex shouted

"You stay out of this!" Thomas turned to kai and went to slam him but Rachel took the attack.

"Rachel." She gave a week smile

"I think now might be the time…ready?" It took kai a moment to figure out what she was saying. He smiled and nodded

"DOUBLE FLAME SABOUR!" The two shouted. A fire engulfed Black moon. It vanished and Thomas sunk to his knees as his blade wobbled and stopped. Rachel saw that Black moon was gone. He wasn't in the bit chip. Rachel's blade flew to her hand, as did Kai's. The two walked back to the team when Hilary ran over and hugged Rachel. The two girls laughed. Soon 2 other people had come, one with orange hair in Tennis clothes and the other with red hair.

"Salima!" ray said

"Emily?" Tyson asked. The two girls nodded.

"Well, I better go." Rachel smiled. "Good luck in the future guys!" Rachel walked of along with Hilary, Salima and Emily. She turned back and smiled, her day's as being part of the Bladebreakers was over…maybe not forever, she didn't know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okies chapter 12 done, I'm coming to an end of this art but there will be another part, about what happens after that! But still a few chapters to go which I hope will be done soon!


End file.
